


For Now

by AMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/AMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having the bunker to yourself, you decide to have fun to fight boredom while the boys are gone. When you get caught, the boys tease you, but Sam makes it up to you later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

You looked in both of the boys' rooms, peeked around the corner, snuck outside to make sure the impala was gone, and checked almost every other room in the bunker before deciding the coast was clear. The boys were definitely gone. You'd been waiting to get some alone time in the bunker, and it looked like you could finally do whatever you want--you didn't have to wear pants, you could turn up your music as loud as you wanted, and sing your heart out. You grabbed your phone, plugged your speakers in, and turned up the volume. You began dancing and singing--grabbing your socks from your room so you could slide around the bunker without a problem. You slid around the kitchen a few times, almost knocking a few pots and pans over in the process. You slid all around the bunker, music blaring, having the time of your life. This was definitely the best way to spend your alone time!

You must not have heard them come in over your loud music. You were singing, a PB&J in your hand, wearing nothing but a tank top, underwear, and socks, when you slid and turned around, to find both Sam and Dean watching you, trying to stifle their laughter. You froze, looking between the both of them, before trying to make a dash for your room. Unfortunately, you forgot you were wearing socks, and slipped and fell on your ass. Both of the Winchesters erupted in laughter, and you turned bright red as Sam turned your music off and came to help you up. You mumbled something about being able to get up yourself and glared at the both of them.  
"I should have taken a video," Dean said in between giggles.  
"If either of you tells anyone, I will kill you," you threatened.  
"Aww, c'mon, Y/N, you gotta admit that was pretty funny," Sam said, laughter still in his voice. You glared at him. "You'd probably look more intimidating if you had pants on. You should go get some."  
You started off for your room again. "And don't slip this time!" Dean called after you. You flicked him off and slammed your door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later, when Dean had retreated to his room and you were cleaning us the kitchen, Sam came in.  
"Maybe Dean and I should sneak in more often," he said, and you could practically hear the smirk he was wearing. You turned bright red at the mention of what happened earlier.  
"Don't you dare," you warned without looking up from your task.  
"Well, next time, I'll have my camera ready."  
"I'm not doing that again," you said, still not turning to face him. He placed his hands lightly on your hips and he rested his head on your shoulder.  
"I thought it was cute."  
"It was embarrassing."  
"You were adorable!"  
"I am not adorable!"  
"You are." He kissed your cheek and you turned to face him.  
"Calling me adorable is like..." You thought of a good comparison. "It's like calling salads tasty!"  
"Salads ARE tasty!"  
"Salads are gross and not greasy enough! And I am definitely not adorable."  
Suddenly, Sam was lifting you up and he slung you over his shoulder, holding you by your legs. "Hey! Put me down!" You pounded your fists against his back playfully as he walked you down the hallway and into your room, tossing you down onto your bed. Luckily, you'd decided to make a nest of pillows and blankets earlier, so you had quite a comfy landing. Sam plopped down beside you and smiled at you. You smiled at him a little. Before you knew it, he leaned forward, his lips just inches from yours. There was only a moment's hesitation before he closed the space between your lips.  
You were surprised, overjoyed, and content all at the same time, and were disappointed when he pulled away, his face serious.  
"Are you okay with that? I didn't cross a line or anything, did I?"  
You chuckled. "Of course not, Sam." He visibly relaxed. A strand of hair fell into your face, and he reached up and brushed it behind your ear. You smiled and leaned into his touch.  
"I would love to just sit here and stare at you, Sammy, I really would. But right now, I am so very tired." You smiled at him, apologetically.   
"Oh. Okay," he said, looking disappointed, and he began to stand up, but you placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" You said smiling.   
"Um--uh, back to my room I guess."  
"You should stay. I mean, if you want. You don't have to, just if you--"  
"I would love to, Y/N," he said, cutting off your rambling.  
"Thanks. I'll get the light." You reached over and turned the light of as he settled back into your bed. You wiggled your way out of your pants, then helped him take his pants and shirt off. You snuggled up to him, hand on his broad chest, face buried in his side. He curled his arm around you and sighed.  
"I still think you're adorable," he teased.  
You sighed happily. You were okay with Sam thinking you were adorable, for now.


End file.
